Oh Crap
by QuiteEarlyOneMorning
Summary: I don't know the story kind of speaks for itself. A Hermione and Draco fic of course. Rated R just in case. There will be some violence in the story if you cannot handle it.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Crap," they said at the same time as they felt that familiar pull in their bellybutton. They were going somewhere, they didn't know where. But they were going there together and that was a definite oh crap.

Some few seconds later Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy fell basically from the sky. She fell and landed on a convenient mattress and he, something she loved to tell everyone, he fell into a garbage can right next to her. As she stood up she started laughing at the sight of just his little blonde head and he feet sticking up out of the trash can. She laughed so hard she fell right back onto the mattress. Draco replied with a mumbled obscenity which Hermione heard and would have yelled at him for it if she hadn't been laughing so hard.

Malfoy then tried to get out of the trash can which was not a good idea. At all. Because the second he started to get out he fell right back it and the fall caused the lovely metal trash can to fall right over Draco and all. Of course this sent Hermione into peals of laughter, she did love to see her enemy utterly mortified. "Real Funny." She heard him say. He sounded a little upset and she felt bad. So she walked up to him and the trash can and helped get it off of him.

Boy was he a sight. He actually had a newspaper on his head and a banana peel on his shoulder just like in the movies. She started to giggle again. "Sorry. But look at yourself." He turned around and looked in a broken piece of glass on the ground. He smiled and started to laugh too. Soon they both realized that they were laughing with each other and abruptly stopped. Draco took the banana peel off his shoulder and the newspaper off his head. He looked down at the newspaper and started to shake it.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why, why aren't they moving!" He asked annoyed.

"What?"

"Look!" He thrust the paper in her hand. She glanced at it quickly. _New York Herald Tribune. _She rolled her eyes.

"It's a muggle paper you idiot!" She looked down at the paper again and gasped.

Draco asks her what is wrong with her. She puts the paper right in front of his face. The headline states: **Mary Pickford and Douglas Fairbanks Wed**.

"SO?"

"Malfoy. Douglas Fairbanks and Mary Pickford married in 1920."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy just stood dumbstruck. "Huh?" he managed to say. Eyebrows furrowed and mouth askew.

"1920, Malfoy. It's a year. 86 years ago to be exact."

"I can't believe you got us in this mess." Malfoy said pouting. "Now I'll never see Malfoy Manor again."

"You spoiled idiot. Did you even think that maybe the Malfoy Manor was built before 1920." Duh. Anyone could figure that out. Then it hit her. "Wait what? Me? I got us into this mess! Me!"

"Yes you."

"No."

"A… Yeah."

"No!"

"Yuh huh."

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!" He said mockingly. She glared and he smirked. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Shit!" 30 seconds later Draco Malfoy was on the ground curled up in the fetal position. She laughed at him and stood over him menacingly. "Malfoy. This is all your fault."

"You touched it first." He said through clenched teeth.

"Nothing happened when _I _touched it but when _you _grabbed it from me _then_ we were transported 80 years back in time!"

"Stop accentuating every other word!"

--------------------------------------------------

Lets turn away from Hermione and Draco for a minute. Don't worry we'll be back to our heroes soon enough. Here we are at present day Hogwarts. Its currently breakfast in the Great Hall. Everyone looks calm and relaxed. The first happy day in Hogwarts in a long while. Everyone was in a good mood even a Mr. Severus Snape.

What's wrong with this picture… oh yeah… no one is looking for Hermione and Draco. In fact it seems like two different people have taken their places. A short red headed girl is sitting next to Ron and Harry and a tall brown haired boy is sitting inbetween Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson.

Something else happened when Draco and Hermione touched that object, something made them switch with these two people. And if they don't get back something terrible might happen, these people are people you don't want having hanging around you.

The pair catch each others eyes and evilly smile at each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco walked onto the crowded street. "We should get something to wear. I don't think we'll fit in with these outfits." Hermione said logically.

"How bout something to eat." Draco said gazing longingly into a bakers shop.

"Gee, your like a little kid" She said dragging him along. "Or Ron."

A look of horror spread across his face. "You didn't just compare me to Weasel. I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

"Listen Malfoy, I think it's a little important that we get home. And so we don't look crazy in this time. We need to fit in. And that means clothes before food."

Malfoy grumbled and followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last chapter.. I don't own harry potter and never will.

So how did our dynamic duo get here? That is a question that could be easily answered:

Hermione followed Draco Malfoy as he left the Room of Requirements. The Head Boy was out his dormitory past curfew. He would surely be stripped of his position soon and Harry or Ron would be Head Boy with her. Of course Hermione didn't even think of the other people that could possible be and were obviously more qualified for the job.

He turned the corner and for a split second Hermione lost sight of him. As she turned the corner she was pulled into someone and a hand was placed over her mouth. The person pulled her into the room right next to them and shut the door with his foot. He turned her to face him and of course it was Malfoy. She glared at him and he put a finger to his lips and looked over her to the door. He slowly took his hand off her mouth.

"Mal-" She started to yell. He quickly put his hand back on her mouth and looked at her sternly.

"Shh! Someone was following us." He took his hand off her mouth again and held it right in front making sure she didn't say anything then took it away.

"Malfoy!" She said in a hushed whisper. "_I_ was following you."

"I know that." He said still looking at the door. "Which by the way you shouldn't be doing. I believe sneakiness is against Hogwarts rules. Besides someone else was following us. Not you."

"Oh." She shut up for a second. "I was trying to catch you and bring you to Dumbledore, Malfoy."

"I know."

"What were you doing in the Room of Requirements anyway?" She had to ask.

"Granger! Would you please for the first time in your life, please shut up."

So for a few moments they stood like this Draco looking over at the door and Hermione looking at her feet. She soon realized however how close they were standing and backed up quickly and walked to the other side of the room.

"Where are we anyway?" She asked forgetting not to talk.

"I don't know. Looks like some storage room."

"Well I've never seen it before. Granted I don't usually hang around the Room of Requirements floor." She managed to say this comment very snottily. "Oh wow look at all this stuff!" She exclaimed.

Draco turned from the door to see where she was looking. On the floor lay all sorts of junk. Muggle pots and pans, a rubber duck, some old ancient artifacts.

"Looks like a lot of shit to me." He said bored.

"Malfoy." She scolded. "Do not use that foul language around me."

"Sorry, Madame." He said bowing deeply. She rolled her eyes.

"Well you don't have a proper look all the way over there." Draco sighed and walked over. He realized close up there was some things he'd never seen before. He picked up this silver object.

"What's this metallic shiny thing" He asked waving it all over the place.

"That's a gun and if you knew what it was you wouldn't be waving it around like that." She grabbed from his head and placed it on the ground.

"Whoa what's this?" He picked up a microwave, completely forgetting about the person that was allegedly following them. He laughed and pressed the open door button over and over again.

"A microwave."

"What's it do?"

"Heats things up." Draco then got up and went to the door opening it and looking out.

"Okay I think we're okay." He said stepping back into the room.

"Hey Malfoy look at this!" Hermione walked up to him with an odd looking vase. It was decorated with red dragons, gold sword, and purple flowers. Some flowers seemed to have no petals as if burned to a crisp by the dragons. "Isn't it cool?"

Just then Malfoy saw some odd shadowed figure move across through the frosted glass of the window on the door. "Granger, that thing is out there don't you think that isn't that important? Put it down and help me barricade the door."

"God Malfoy you're just paranoid."

"Granger, help me. Granger." He reached for the vase and she held on. The shook the vase for a couple of seconds than he slammed it onto the table next to them. He put in the little perfect circle divot and it clicked, loudly. They both snapped their head to that direction. Soon they looked back to the door and it was not open and someone was coming in. They backed up slowly and both touched the vase at the same time. Soon they felt that familiar pull and we're spiraling somewhere different.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked bursting out of the dressing room. She was wearing a blue calf length dress with a drop waist. High heels blue pumps and a long day coat made her outfit. On her head she wore a blue cloche hat. Well she felt that looked stupid and quickly took off the hat.

Draco wore a simple suit and complained about it for the rest of the day. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because T-shirts and jeans were not invented yet." She walked a little ahead of him and Draco noticed that all the guys turned their heads as she walked on by. So he walked closer to her and glared at the men who did this. He didn't know why but for some reason he had to do this.

A car screeched to a stop and a man in a crisp suit hopped out and stepped in front of Hermione. "Miss! Miss! Miss did you ever consider being in the pictures?"

Hermione was a little taken aback "Why no."

"Do you want to be?"

"Why sure, I'd, I'd love to."

"I work for Paramount pictures and boy you could be a star in the new Fairbanks film."

"well, alright."

"C'mon we must show you to the boss." He hopped into the car.

"Granger. Are you serious?"

"Well he was excited."

"We're trying to get home not be in the whatever that was."

"Malfoy, let me have fun."

"Fine! You figure out how to get home by yourself after your done having your fun, cause I'm not doing it anymore." He then stalked off angrily. Hermione went to call after him but decided against it. He made no sense, she'd wait for him to come back. But she was worried about what would happen once they broke apart.


End file.
